Weight is an essential aspect in the aeronautical industry, therefore optimized structures manufactured with composite materials prevail over metallic ones.
Automatic carbon fibre taping machines are a great development with respect to manual operation. These machines have a head which presses the surface to be taped, so said surface must react said force.
Applying the foregoing aspects to aeronautical fuselages leads to integrating the panels with their stiffeners in the lowest number of operations and to optimizing said stiffeners.
Closed section stiffeners allow achieving stiffer structures by adding a lower weight per stiffener. Incorporating this type of stiffener complicates the manufacturing process because it requires tools inside the stiffeners allowing the taping of the piece and the curing operation of the composite material and removing the stiffeners from inside the stiffener if this is intended to be hollow.
Processes for manufacturing said structures are known in which a stiff element is introduced inside the stiffener section to react the taping pressure and the composite material curing pressure.
These processes are expensive so it is desirable to have more efficient processes, an objective which is achieved by the present invention.